One Bad Drink Part 6
This is the 5th episode of the series finale Whole Story Everyone stood still; they couldn't believe what they had heard. "What" said Percy? "Emily and Tommy are gone, they weren't in the room when I walked in, and the window was open" said Thomas in a panicked voice. "Then we have to find them" said Edward. "We'll all help" said Henry. Thomas smiled "thank you, I really appreciate it". "Let's go to the Steamworks first" said Toby. "Why" asked Gordon. "I think we have a better chance of finding her if were engines again". "Good idea" said Thomas, and they set off to the Steamworks. When they arrived, Harrison started up the machine. "Who's going through" he asked. "We are" said Percy, Toby, and James. "Alright, you first Percy" said Harrison. So Percy went through and became an engine again. When Toby and James had done the same, they split up. Thomas went with Percy. Gordon and Henry went with James. And Edward went with Toby. "If you find her, come find me and I'll go talk to her" said Thomas. The others nodded and then set off. Thomas and Percy looked along Thomas' Branchline. Gordon, Henry, and James looked along the mainline. And Edward and Toby looked in every siding and in all the yards. After an hour of searching, Toby and Edward pulled up next to Thomas at Ffarquhar station. "We found her Thomas, she's at Town Hall" said Toby. Thomas opened the throttle and he and Percy raced off towards Town Hall. When they pulled up, Emily was sitting on a bench near a tree. "Wait here Percy" said Thomas. "Like I have any other choice" he said sarcastically. Thomas walked over and sat next to Emily, who was feeding Tommy. "Why did you leave" asked Thomas. Emily didn't look at him "I can't give him up Thomas, he needs me, he needs US" she said sadly. "He's a real person, were steam engines, we belong on the rails" he said in his 'trying to get you to understand' voice. "But he won't bond well with them, they're not his parents, WE are" she said still not looking at Thomas. Thomas sighed. "We have a job to do Emily, we can't use up our time taking care of him when someone else can do it for us". Emily's eyes started to fill with tears. "Well, I think you may be right Thomas" she said with tears falling down her face. Thomas put a hand on her shoulder "This is the right thing to do". Emily looked at him, and gave him a weak smile. Then they got up and walked back over to Percy. When they arrived at Knapford Station, all the engines were there. STH, Harrison, and Jack and Kate were on the platform. Thomas and Emily waked over. "You guys are making the right decision" said Harrison with a smile. Emily looked down at Tommy. "Ya" said Emily. Thomas looked down at Tommy "Goodbye Tommy, be good". Emily brought Tommy close to her and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye Tommy" she said holding back tears. She then walked over to Kate. "Please take care of him" she said. "We'll make sure he is taken care of" said Kate. Emily looked down at Tommy again, then handed him to Kate. Thomas and Emily were sad, but smiled a bit when they saw Tommy smile. "Good job guys, now I think you should turn back" said STH. "Ya, your right" said Thomas and Emily. So they walked over to Percy, and headed towards the Steamworks. After they had gone through the Train Morpher, Harrison spoke to them. "That wasn't the last you would see of him, you may see him again someday" he said smiling. They both smiled, then set back to work. 12 Years Later The sun shined in the sky across the island. People were laughing, birds were singing, and Thomas was puffing towards Knapford station. It had been twelve years since Thomas and Emily had given Tommy away. They were sad for a long time, but they soon went back to being there normal selves. Today was going to be very special. Thomas and Emily were going to see Tommy again after all these years. Jack and Kate were coming with him to Knapford station. As Thomas flew down the track, he passed Percy pulling the mail. "Good luck Thomas, I hope he understands" shouted Percy as Thomas flew by. "Thank you Percy" he shouted back. After another few minutes, Thomas arrived at Knaphord. Emily was already there, so were STH and Harrison (in human form). Thomas pulled up next to Emily. "I can't believe we get to see him again after twelve years" said Emily. "I know, I wonder which one of us he will look like more" said Thomas. "Remember, he knows he is adopted, but he doesn't know that his real parents are steam engines" said Harrison. "Right" said Thomas and Emily. Suddenly a car pulled up near the station. The back door opened, and a boy about the age of twelve stepped out. He had dark black hair, a green shirt, blue paints, and white sneakers. "Here he is" said STH silently. After Jack and Kate had gotten out, they walked over to STH, Harrison, and Thomas and Emily. Tommy had a big smile on his face. "Hello Tommy, I am STH the controller of this Railway" he said shaking Tommy's hand. "Honor to meet you sir" said Tommy with a smile. "My name is Harrison, I work at the Sodor Steamworks" he said giving Tommy a high five. "That awesome" said Tommy with a bigger smile. "Now are you ready to meet your real parents" asked STH. "Yes, I am" he said with a serious look on his face. "Well, here they are" said Harrison, waving his hand over to Thomas and Emily. Tommy stared. "Do they drive these engines" he asked a little confused. "No Tommy… These engines are your parents" said STH. Tommy had a look of shock on his face. He walked over to them. "Mom… Dad" asked Tommy. "Hello Tommy" said Emily. "It's been so long time" said Thomas. Tommy was very confused. "From what I learned in science and what I know logically, only humans can have kids" he said in a confused way. Harrison smiled "Your right, but I have a machine that can turn trains into humans and humans into trains". Tommy did look interested. "Could I see this machine" he asked Harrison. "Shure" said Harrison "Would you like to ride in your dads cab" he asked. "Shure" he said happily, and after climbing in, the headed to the steamworks. When they arrived at the Steamworks, Harrison took Tommy to the machine. "So, can a human go through this and come out a steam engine" asked Tommy. "Ya, just come in this side and come out the other an engine" he said. When Harrison said this, Tommy rushed into the side of the machine. "What is he doing" said Thomas. The machine hummed, hissed, and shook. Then the other side opened, and a small green E2 puffed out. Emily and Thomas stared at it. "Tommy, are you a steam engine" asked Emily. The engine smiled "Yes Mom". "Why did you do this" asked Thomas. "I don't want to be separated from you again" he said. "You would rather be a steam engine than a real person" said Harrison. "Ya, it's what I want". Harrison smiled "Okay then, you can stay". Tommy smiled and looked at Thomas and Emily. "I can't wait to start working". Thomas and Emily looked at each other. "Neither cans us" they said, and the whole family laughed. So from that day forward, Thomas, Emily, and Tommy worked together on STH's railway. They were happy for the rest of their life for now. Character *Thomas/Thomas Johnson *Emily/Emily Johnson *Tommy/Tommy Johnson *Harrison *Percy/Percy Gordy *Toby/Toby Brownly *Edward LeBlue *Gordon Blue *James/James Redlin *Henry Greens *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Hospital *Town Hall *Ffarquhar Station *Knapford Station Category:Season 6 Category:Sodor High School Category:Episode